The Escape
by Miss Relena Darlian
Summary: Heero and Relena escape from being captured and have to travel through a forest together...Will they make it out and what will happen?


*indicates thinking  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Escape  
  
Heero opens his eyes and the first thing he notices is the pain in his   
wrists. He looks down at them and sees the blood dripping to the floor.   
They are in handcuffs and have chains running from the cuffs to the wall,  
but his legs and feet are free. His head aches terribly and he tries the   
best he can to rub it, but the pain doesn't cease.  
  
*How in the heck did I get here?.......Oh yes, now I remember...........   
that man hit me hard in the head and I fell.....*  
  
He struggles to remember something else, but fails. Looking around the   
room, he sees other chains with handcuffs hanging from the wall, but he   
is the only one in this room.....the only one alive anyway. He stares at   
a young man on the other side of the room who they must have killed   
recently. Heero leans forward, pulling as hard as he can, straining his   
muscles. These are not going to pull out of the wall, he can tell.  
  
Footsteps echo down the dark hall and Heero looks up as he hears the   
cell door being opened and loud screaming. "Settle down, Miss Relena.   
Keep this up and you'll be dead soon enough!" the man laughs cruelly and   
chains her to the wall near Heero. "Now, tell me what I need to know and   
no one gets hurt. Where are the Gundams?" he speaks harshly, focusing on   
Heero and waiting for an answer. When Heero doesn't say anything, he gets  
up in his face. "WHERE ARE THE GUNDAMS?!"  
  
Heero doesn't flinch but speaks slowly in his deep voice. "I'll never   
tell you." He looks up at the man who's face is looking even more angry   
than it was before.  
  
"WHAT did you just say?!" the man yells.  
  
"I'll NEVER tell you!" Heero says louder, eyeing the man with his cold,   
prussian blue eyes.  
  
Relena has tears streaming down her face and she looks over at Heero   
who is still holding his position, not telling the man anything. "Heero,   
please be careful! You're going to get hurt!"  
  
"You can bet he is!" the man says and punches Heero hard in the face.   
Blood rolls down from the corner of Heero's mouth. "Well, if it's not   
helping to torture you, maybe it'll help to torture her!"  
  
Relena pulls hard against her chains as the man walks torward her,   
a cruel and evil look on his face. *No...Heero doesn't care a thing   
about me! This bastard is just going to keep torturing me and there   
is no way Heero is going to do anything about it!*  
  
"Leave her out of this." Heero says coldly, his eyes like icicles.  
  
"Well, well, so you do care about her. That's good, because I'm   
going to use her to get everything out of you." he says, walking back in   
the direction of Heero and staring him in the face.  
  
Without warning, Heero grabs the chains with his hands and swings   
forward powerfully, kicking the man hard in the head and sending him   
unconcious.   
  
Relena looks down at the man and then at Heero. *I feel even more   
attracted to him seeing him be so brave and strong.....*  
  
Suddenly, another guard walks into the cell. Heero eyes the key he has   
hanging from his shirt pocket. "Hey, what did you do to this guy?!" the   
guard asks when he notices the unconcious man on the floor.  
  
"He had a heart attack and he fell over. Of course we couldn't do   
anything about it." Heero lies, thinking quickly.  
  
The guard walks over and bends down to check the man's pulse and Heero   
kicks him in the head, making him fall unconcious also. Heero reaches   
forward with his foot and manages to knock the key out of the guy's   
pocket. He slides it forward but it is impossible for him to get it with   
his hands, and then he gets the key on top of one of his shoes by pushing  
it up with the other one. He slowly moves his leg   
up to where he can reach the key with his hand and snatches it.  
  
Relena sighs with relief and watches Heero attempting to unlock his   
handcuffs.  
  
Heero concentrates hard and after a few minutes he successfully unlocks   
one of his cuffs. The next one is easier and then he is finally free. He   
rubs his wrists which are covered in dried blood and then he walks over   
to Relena and releases her. He immediately turns around and pulls a gun   
out of one of the men's pockets and then he motions Relena to follow him.  
They sneak carefully out of the cell and Heero suddenly turns into a room  
with a big computer.  
  
"What are you doing?" Relena whispers and follows him into the dim room.  
  
Heero doesn't answer but types in some things on the computer and then   
he grabs her hand and pulls her down the hall with him. Some men run at   
them, and Heero shoots them down in no time at all. Relena screams as a   
man shoots a bullet that hits the wall right above their heads as they   
rush around a corner. Heero looks back over his shoulder and shoots him   
as they spot a door at the end of the hall. Relena follows Heero as fast  
as she can trying not to get dragged, and then he pushes the door open.   
  
Immediately, the rain pours down on them as they come through the door.  
Heero lets go of her hand and doesn't look back as he keeps walking. A   
huge forest stands ahead of them and she doesn't understand why he just   
keeps walking straight ahead. She runs and catches back up with him,   
finding it hard to run because her clothes are completely soaked already.  
  
"Heero, where are we going? Are we just going to walk right into this   
forest now?" she asks, angry that he's paying no attention to her.  
  
"We'll eventually get out of it. I know where this forest ends up."   
Heero finally answers, but keeps staring straight ahead.  
  
"You never told me what you were doing on that computer." she says and   
pushes the wet hair out of her eyes.  
  
As if in answer to her question, she hears a huge explosion behind her   
and the ground vibrates. She spins around, crying out in terror from the   
surprise, and sees the building they just escaped from. It is bursting   
in flames which start to die down quickly because of the heavy rain. The   
whole thing is destroyed. She looks back at Heero who is still walking   
and has gotten a pretty good distance ahead of her. *So, he blew up the   
place......* She hurries to catch up with Heero and slows down once she   
is beside him again. She wraps her arms around herself and shivers from   
the cold rain.  
  
Heero looks over at her and notices her shivering. *I wish I could   
wrap my arms around her and hold her forever......*  
  
She notices him staring at her. "What? Do I look that bad?" she asks   
angrily.  
  
Heero can't help but give a slight smile but then he goes back to   
looking in front. They are in the forest now and the trees are providing   
them more cover from the freezing rain. The sky is darkening and the   
lightening flashes, lighting up everything and making the forest look   
almost eerie. They can barely see where they're going anymore.  
  
"We'll stop for now. We will resume walking in the morning." he says   
like an order when they get far enough away from the building.  
  
Relena is thankful that he has decided to stop and follows him   
underneath a big tree where the ground is still dry. She leans up against  
the tree beside him and tries to get comfortable, but she can't.   
  
Heero watches her move around. "Come here." he says and pats his lap.   
She moves over to him and lays down across his lap, finding it a lot more  
comfortable than the tree. He leans back against the tree and they both   
fall into a deep sleep.  
  
Relena feels herself standing up before she's even awake. "Wake up,   
Relena, we need to get going." a voice says distantly. Arms wrap around   
her waist and suddenly she snaps back to her senses and sees Heero   
standing in front of her.  
  
"Awake now?" he asks and lets go of her now that she can stand alone.  
  
"Yeah...I'm awake." she answers and rubs the sleep out of her eyes. She   
looks up at the sky. The rain clouds from the night before are off in the  
distance now and the sun is barely starting to come up. The ground is   
still wet and muddy.  
  
"How long is it going to take for us to get out of here?" Relena asks   
him as they start walking again. He doesn't say anything, and it's as   
if he had decided he just wasn't going to pay attention to her. She stops   
walking abruptly and says, "Heero, why don't you answer me?! I don't   
understand it, can't you just talk to me?!"  
  
He stops and looks at her, an amused look in his eyes.  
  
"STOP doing that! Say something!" she yells.  
  
He crosses his arms over his chest and they stand there having a staring  
contest, both of their mouths shut tight. Relena suddenly turns and walks  
away from him.  
  
"Where do you think you're gonna go? I'm the only one of us who knows   
how to get out of here." Heero says calmly.  
  
She stops and reluctantly walks back over to him. He smirks and starts   
walking again.  
  
"Hey,you talked....So why don't you answer me now? I just want to know   
how long we're gonna be stuck in this forest." Relena says and stares at   
him.  
  
He turns his head and looks at her. "Probably a couple more days if we   
walk every day until dark."  
  
"Oh, will it really take that long? Atleast you answered me." she says   
and looks ahead. She tries not to think about how many more miles they   
will have to walk.  
  
They walk for a while in silence thinking their own thoughts, when   
suddenly a cute little wild rabbit runs across their path. Relena kneels   
down and watches it hop around. Heero stops and stands there, and then   
stares up at the sky.   
  
"You want to get out of here don't you? Lets go." he suddenly says and   
pulls her to her feet. This startles the rabbit and it runs into the   
bushes.  
  
"Of course I want to get out of here. You think I want to be stuck out   
here forever with you? The person who has pointed a gun at me numerous   
times?" Relena says, looking at him angrily and waving her arms wildly as  
she speaks.  
  
"Well, you sure have chased after me enough times." Heero says calmly,   
glancing back over at her.  
  
She can't think of anything else to say in her frustration so she looks   
down at her muddy shoes and continues walking beside him in silence. The   
trees sway slowly back and forth in the wind and many birds are chirping.  
She watches them sitting up high in the trees and then looks back over to  
Heero, realizing she has stopped and ended up way behind him again. She   
hurries back torwards him, trying to ignore the pain in her sore legs   
from walking so much.  
  
Thunder booms loudly in the distance and Heero looks up at the sky and   
then down at Relena. "Looks like it's going to rain again." he says with   
dread in his voice.  
  
"Great. Just what we need." she says sarcastically and watches the sky   
darken with the rain clouds. She bends down and rubs her legs, trying to   
ease the pain. "I can't take all of this walking anymore..." she   
complains.  
  
Heero grabs her and starts carrying her without hesitation, keeping his   
eyes straight ahead on the long trail.  
  
"Heero...you can't just carry me all this way." Relena says and drapes   
her arms around his shoulders. She hears the thunder which sounds even   
closer now, and feels cold drops of rain hit her on the head. The rain   
quickly starts pouring down on them, turning the dirt trail into mud.  
  
Heero looks back into the trees and notices some kind of structure. He   
puts her down and pulls her off of the path.  
  
"Huh? Where are we going?" she asks and then spots the small shack. "Oh   
no...don't tell me we're going in there!"  
  
"Would you rather be stuck out here in the cold? Atleast it'll be a   
little better in here." he says and pushes the door open.  
  
The inside is old and covered with cobwebs. It is only one little room,   
but the roof over it is sturdy enough. There is a small space that   
appears to be some kind of closet. The floor creaks as they enter.  
  
Heero walks over to the little closet and pulls out some old blankets   
that are covered with dust. He unfolds one and tosses it on the floor. A   
spider crawls off of it and Relena jumps back.  
  
"No way, I am not sleeping on that, Heero..." she says, eyeing the   
spider.  
  
"It's just a spider, Relena. It's not gonna hurt you." he says, sounding  
a little amused. He takes two of the blankets outside and shakes them   
under the porch and then brings them back inside. "There's nothing on   
them now, see?" he says and spreads the blankets on the floor.  
  
She frowns and stares down at the blankets, examining them for any more   
spiders.  
  
"You're not gonna sleep in those wet clothes, are you?" he says,   
watching the water drip from her clothes and create a puddle on the floor.  
He tries not to stare at the way her wet clothes cling to her matured and  
curvy body. He takes his shirt off and starts wringing the water out of   
it.  
  
Relena looks at his chest for a few seconds and then shakes her head and  
says, "What other choice do I have?" She stares at him for a minute and   
he stares back. "Oh no...no way Heero, I am not going to sleep nude!"  
  
"Look how wet your clothes are. You'll catch a cold if you sleep with   
that on. Just take off your clothes and wrap yourself in a blanket. I   
won't look." he says and turns around.  
  
"Fine. Don't turn around." she says and pulls off her soaked clothing.   
She wraps herself in a blanket. "OK."  
  
"Good. Now you turn around." he says. He takes off his clothes and wraps  
a blanket around himself too. "Alright. Let's try and get some sleep. If   
we keep walking all day tomorrow, we'll probably get out of this forest   
by nightfall that day." he says and lays down on the floor.  
  
Relena lays down beside him and tries to get warm. The lightening   
flashes and the thunder booms loudly. The rain makes a lot of noise as it  
pours down on the roof. She feels arms reach around her in the dark. The   
lightening flashes again and she can see Heero lying close to her. She   
wraps her arms around his shivering figure and pulls herself up against   
him for warmth.  
  
Early the next day, Relena opens her eyes and looks around. The sunlight  
is streaming through the cracks in the walls and onto the old wooden   
floor. Heero's arms are still around her. She watches the slow rise and   
fall of his chest as he sleeps and she gently pushes the hair back out of  
his eyes. She snuggles up closer to him and lays her head on his chest.   
  
*Too bad he only put his arms around me because he was cold...*  
  
Heero wakes up and feels her head on his chest. He strokes her hair with  
one of his hands and puts his other hand on her shoulder. She raises her   
head up and her eyes meet his.  
  
"Relena...I thought you were asleep." he says and quickly moves his   
hands off of her.  
  
Relena places her hand on Heero's cheek and says, "I'm glad I wasn't."   
  
"You can get dressed first." he says quickly and turns to face the other  
direction.  
  
She stands up and walks over to the window where she left her clothes to  
dry the night before. They are still a little bit damp but she puts them   
on and says, "I'm ready." She turns around while Heero gets dressed.  
  
"Lets go. I hope we get out of here by tonight. I'm starving." he says   
and pulls the door open.  
  
"I am too. Where will we end up anyway?" she asks.  
  
"Hopefully somewhere near a phone." he answers.  
  
They start walking once again. The sun shines down through the trees and  
it starts to heat up.  
  
"How can it be so cold and then suddenly be so hot?" Relena observes,   
fanning herself with one hand.  
  
Heero keeps quiet and stops walking. He stares over on the other side of  
Relena.  
  
Relena looks at Heero with a puzzled expression on her face. "Why'd you   
stop?"  
  
He puts a finger to her lips and points behind her. She turns around and  
sees a beautiful female deer with a baby deer, quietly munching on a   
plant.  
  
"Oh, wow..." she whispers and watches them.  
  
The deer look up at them and after a few minutes they walk back further   
into the bushes until Heero and Relena can't see them anymore. Heero   
continues walking and Relena follows him.   
  
They walk in silence and suddenly they hear a low growl coming from   
nearby. Relena immediately grabs Heero's hand, and he looks around   
carefully.  
  
"W-what was that, Heero?" Relena asks and looks up at him with fear in   
her eyes.  
  
The sound of branches snapping can be heard and the bushes rustle behind  
them. Heero spins around and sees a huge bear. It lets out a louder growl  
and begins coming torward them. Relena gasps and backs up. Heero keeps a   
hold on Relena's hand and they break out into a run as the bear nears   
them. They go off of the trail and through the thick trees and shrubs   
hoping to lose the huge animal. They make their way through and   
eventually get back onto the dirt trail. They both collapse against a   
big tree, exhausted.  
  
"Do you think we lost it?" Relena asks once she catches her breath. She   
examines the numerous scratches and small cuts on her legs and arms.  
  
"I hope so." Heero says.  
  
She looks over at him and notices a gash on his left arm. "Heero! What   
did you do to your arm?!"  
  
He looks down at it and acts as if he didn't even notice it before. "It   
must have gotten cut when we were running through there. Don't worry   
about it."  
  
"It looks very painful to me, Heero. Let me see it." She scoots over and  
sits down beside him. She rips off a piece of her shirt and wraps it   
around the gash.  
  
"That reminds me of another time similar to this..." he says as he looks  
at the piece of cloth around his arm.  
  
He stands up and holds out his hand to help her up. He pulls her up and   
wraps his arms around her, and puts his face inches away from hers. "I   
think it's time I should be thanking you, Relena..." he whispers and   
presses his lips against hers. She is overwhelmed at first, but she   
closes her eyes and lets herself get lost in the kiss. When he finally   
removes his lips from hers, he keeps his face close and says,   
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. Now it's my turn to thank you." she says and puts her   
arms around his neck and kisses him. He is surprised when he feels her   
tongue enter his mouth and he responds by doing the same to her.   
  
"Why are you thanking me?" he asks when they finish kissing.  
  
"For saving me, remember?" she says.  
  
Heero smiles and says, "You're welcome." He takes her hand. "Come on,   
before that bear finds us again." They walk down the trail and after a   
while they start to notice that there aren't as many trees here as there   
were a while back.  
  
"Heero, the forest isn't near as thick here as it was back there...Do   
you think we're almost out of here?" she asks hopefully.  
  
"We can hope." he says as they near a turn in the trail. It winds around  
and suddenly there is a clearing with short grass ahead of them.  
  
"Heero! There's a road over there!" Relena exclaims, pointing. "I never   
thought I'd be so happy to see a road!"  
  
Heero laughs and they run as fast as they can, hand in hand, until they   
get to the road. A car drives by and they wave wildly at it, but it zooms  
past them.  
  
"Hey, atleast there are people around." Heero says, watching the car   
drive away. "I just wish we could get a car to stop. Let's start walking   
down this road anyway, I know there is a city close by."  
  
"I hope we get there soon. I'm so hungry I can't stand it anymore."   
Relena says and starts walking beside Heero.  
  
"Just hold on a little longer." he says and looks up at a sign. He reads  
it out loud. "Next rest stop five miles..." He looks down at Relena.   
"Sorry, I guess we still have some walking to do."   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zechs is pacing back and forth across the floor. He glances up at Noin   
as she enters the room and sees the disappointed look on her face.   
  
"No word yet." Noin says with a sigh to everyone in the room.   
  
Hilde is sitting with Duo on the couch, her head on his shoulder. Trowa   
and Catherine are sitting beside them, trying to keep their eyes open.   
Sally is sitting with Wufei on the floor. She is talking to him and Wufei  
keeps saying, "Shut up,woman." Sally doesn't look hurt by this and   
continues talking to him as if nothing happened.   
  
Quatre enters the room and sighs disappointedly as he takes his spot   
next to Dorothy on the couch. "What could have happened to them?" he asks  
no one in particular.  
  
"Whoever is responsible for taking my little sister will be sorry!"   
Zechs yells angrily and slams his fist down on a nearby table.   
  
Duo gets an amused look on his face. "Come on, Zechs, put the pieces   
together. Heero is missing at the same time as Relena. I bet they just   
went off the have a little fun..." he says and laughs.  
  
"If he did so much as lay a hand on Relena..." Zechs starts, his eyes   
looking angrier than ever.  
  
Noin puts a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Heero wouldn't do anything  
like that...If he's with her, she's safe."  
  
"DO YOU PEOPLE HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY TIMES HE'S THREATENED TO KILL   
HER?!" Zechs yells.  
  
"Honey, calm down..." Noin says and backs him over to a chair. He   
reluctantly sits down and keeps his mouth shut while he stares coldly   
across the room at the wall.  
  
The phone suddenly rings and startles everyone. Quatre picks up the   
phone. "Hello?.... Heero! It's you!"  
  
Everyone stares at Quatre excitedly. Zechs jumps up and grabs the phone   
out of Quatre's hand.  
  
"HEERO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SISTER?!! WHERE IS SHE?!" Zechs demands.  
  
"Relax, Zechs. She's right here with me." Heero says from the pay phone.  
  
"I KNEW SHE WAS WITH YOU! THAT'S WHAT I'M WORRIED ABOUT!" Zechs yells   
into the phone.  
  
"She's fine, Zechs." Heero says calmly.  
  
"WHAT IS SHE DOING WITH YOU ANYWAY?! HOW DARE YOU KIDNAP MY SISTER!"   
Zechs screams, his face turning red with anger.  
  
"I didn't kidnap her. It's a long story, I'll tell you later. We need   
somebody to come pick us up." Heero says.  
  
"YOU BETTER NOT BE LYING TO ME HEERO!" Zechs says.  
  
"Here, I'll let you talk to her." Heero says and hands the phone to   
Relena.  
  
"I'm fine, see? We'll explain later." Relena says to her brother.  
  
"Relena, my little sister! Are you OK? How did you end up with him?"   
Zechs asks, a little calmer now.  
  
"I told you, we'll explain later. You have no idea how tired and hungry   
we are, so come get us." Relena says.  
  
They figure out the location and Quatre gets one of the Maganacs to   
drive them all there in his limo to get Heero and Relena.   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm so glad we're finally done with all of that walking..." Relena says  
and sits down on a bench.  
  
"I'm just happy that that guy gave us some money for the pay phone."   
Heero says and sits next to her. He puts his arm around her and kisses   
her on the forehead lightly. "We had quite an experience, didn't we?"  
  
"Yeah, and I never want to experience it again, either." Relena says   
and leans her head against Heero.  
  
They sit there for what seems like an eternity. A shiny black limo   
catches Heero's attention as it gets closer. "Relena, I think they're   
finally here." he says and pulls her up off the bench. The limo stops   
and the door opens.  
  
Zechs climbs out and runs to Relena. He pulls her into a big bear hug.   
"My sister...I'm so glad you're safe." He smiles slightly at Heero and   
lets out a low laugh. "Thank you for keeping her safe, Heero. I guess I   
should be saying I'm sorry for yelling at you like that....but I won't."   
  
Heero just smirks.  
  
The others get out of the limo, happy to see their two friends.   
  
"Have a good time, Heero?" Duo says and smiles mischeviously.  
  
Heero gives Duo the death glare and gets into the limo with Relena   
behind him. Once everybody is in, Zechs has Heero and Relena start   
explaining immediately. Everybody looks shocked at what they are saying.   
In about the middle of the story, Relena falls asleep laying across   
Heero's lap. Zechs takes notice of this and glares shortly at Heero who   
stops talking for a moment to smirk at Zechs. He decides to skip the part  
in the story about sleeping naked in the blankets to keep from catching a  
cold and their kiss. By the time Heero is finished, they arrive back at   
the mansion Quatre bought on Earth because he thinks Earth is so   
beautiful. Everyone gets out and walks into the mansion.  
  
"I bet you two are starving. I'll have dinner started immediately." the   
Maganac says and walks into the kitchen.  
  
"I really need to clean up. Do you mind if I use a shower, Quatre?"   
Relena asks as she looks down at her dirty clothes.  
  
"Of course not. There's one right at the end of that hall." Quatre says.  
  
"OK, thanks." she says and heads down the hall.  
  
"Heero, you could probably use a shower too. There's another one down   
that hall." Quatre says and points.  
  
"Yeah, definitely." Heero says and goes to the other shower.  
  
"See, everything went fine." Noin says to Zechs.  
  
"Yes, I'm very relieved now...But she was in a lot of danger, just as I   
thought..." Zechs says and sits down on the couch.  
  
"I have a good idea. How about after dinner we all dance?" Quatre   
suggests with a smile.  
  
"That sounds great to me." Dorothy says.  
  
Trowa nods in approval and Catherine, Sally, Dorothy, and Hilde start   
spinning around the room laughing.  
  
"I don't know what's gotten into them." Trowa says as he watches the   
four twirl around.  
  
"I know what's wrong. They're women." Wufei says and rolls his eyes.  
  
"Women aren't all that bad." Duo says as he pulls Hilde into a chair   
with him.  
  
"Sure about that?" Wufei asks loudly so Sally hears him.  
  
Sally jumps on Wufei and he yells, "GET OFF ME, WOMAN!" She just laughs   
and gets off of him.  
  
Heero comes into the room wearing a pair of jeans and a plain shirt that  
they had in the mansion and let him borrow. He stops in the doorway and   
looks at everyone strangely. "What is the problem with you guys?" he asks  
and crosses his arms.  
  
"Don't ask, I don't know what it is. Anyway, we all agreed to dance   
after dinner." Quatre says.  
  
Relena comes in from the opposite side of the room and Heero's eyes get   
wide. She has only a small towel wrapped around her, and she blushes when  
she sees Heero's face. Zechs notices the way Heero is looking at Relena   
and he glares at him. Heero quickly glances up at the ceiling. Zechs gets  
up and stands in front of Relena, blocking her from Heero's view.  
  
"Relena, what are you doing walking in here like that?!" Zechs scolds   
her.  
  
"Sorry, I don't have any clothes here..." Relena says and puts an   
innocent look on her face.  
  
"You can't stay in that!" Zechs says and turns around to glare at Heero   
again who looks back up at the ceiling.  
  
"What do you want me to do then?" Relena asks.  
  
"You can just borrow a pair of jeans and a shirt like Heero did." Zechs   
says. "It'll have to do."  
  
"Oh, fine..." Relena says and walks out.  
  
Heero stares at her as she walks out of the room.   
  
"Heero, whatcha lookin' at, huh?" Duo teases.  
  
"Leave him alone, guys will be guys." Quatre says and laughs, receiving   
a look from Zechs.  
  
Heero sits down on the couch and closes his tired eyes.   
  
"I'm sure you're really tired after all you went through." Hilde says to  
Heero.  
  
"Yeah, I can't even imagine what it would be like to go through   
something like that." Catherine adds.  
  
Relena comes back in wearing jeans and a t-shirt, which are naturally   
too big for her. She looks down at the clothes she is wearing and laughs.  
"Like this better, brother?"  
  
"Yes, much more than what you had on before." Zechs says.  
  
A Maganac comes in from the kitchen to tell them that dinner is ready   
and is waiting on the dining room table. Everyone hurries into the   
dining room and sits down.   
  
While they are eating, Trowa is looking at Catherine, who is talking to   
Dorothy, who is looking at Quatre, who is talking to Duo, who is looking   
at Hilde, who is talking to Sally, who is looking at Wufei, who is   
talking to Noin, who is looking at Zechs, who is glaring at Heero, who   
smirks back and is looking at Relena, who is blushing.   
  
When everyone is finished eating, looking at eachother, talking,   
glaring, smirking, and blushing, Quatre announces that it is time for   
them to dance. He leads everyone to a big room with a pretty wooden   
floor and turns on some slow-dance music.   
  
Quatre asks Dorothy to dance, and she of course dances with him.   
Quatre makes sure he doesn't dance near the swords he has in a glass case  
on the wall. He decides he doesn't feel like getting into that again.  
  
Zechs is keeping an eye on Heero for a while, and Noin notices this   
since she's dancing with him and he keeps taking his eyes off of her and   
glaring at Heero. Noin pulls Zechs over to the side.  
  
"Why do you keep looking at Heero like that? What do you think he's   
going to do?" Noin asks her husband.  
  
"I'm just giving him fair warning not to try anything with my sister."   
Zechs answers as he glares at Heero again.  
  
"Oh, come on, you know Relena's in love with him. Let's just dance OK?"   
Noin says as she looks up into his ice blue eyes.  
  
"Alright, Noin." Zechs says and reluctantly takes his eyes from Heero   
and Relena and goes with her back onto the dance floor.  
  
Meanwhile, Sally is convincing Wufei to dance with her. "It'll be fun!   
Come on, let's dance!" she says as she slips her hands into his.  
  
"Fine, woman, but just this once so you'll stop bugging me!" Wufei   
finally agrees as she pulls him onto the floor.  
  
Relena gazes into Heero's eyes as she dances with him, and then she puts  
her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Relena..." she hears a voice   
whisper into her ear. She lifts her head up and looks into Heero's eyes   
that are filled with kindness and love. A single tear rolls down her   
cheek and Heero gently wipes it away with one finger. "I love you too,   
Heero." she whispers back to him and hugs him tighter.  
  
After hours of dancing, everyone is really tired and ready to go to bed.  
Everybody besides Relena and Heero had been staying at the mansion for a   
few days and had been staying in Quatre's guest rooms.  
  
"Wait a minute, where are Relena and Heero going to sleep?" Zechs asks   
Quatre.  
  
"There is another guest room down the same hall where everyone else is   
staying." Quatre says.  
  
"Hold on, I will not allow them to stay in the same room!" Zechs says.  
  
"Aren't you being a little over-protective, honey?" Noin says to Zechs   
and puts her arms around him.  
  
"No, I'm not being over-protective, I just..." Zechs begins.  
  
"The others are staying in rooms with just the two of them and nothing   
went wrong." Noin says.  
  
"Hmm.....I'm not so sure of that." Zechs says and looks around the room   
at the others who stare back innocently.  
  
"Settled? Let's get some sleep." Quatre says and leads everyone upstairs.  
  
They all go into their rooms and Zechs glares at Heero one more time   
before Noin pulls him into their room.   
  
"Heero, Relena, come over here." Quatre motions to them. "You guys can   
stay in this room. Goodnight, see you tomorrow."   
  
"Thanks, Quatre. Goodnight." Relena says as Quatre goes back down the   
hall to his room.  
  
Heero goes into the dark room and Relena follows after him. He pulls   
open the curtains on the huge window and the moonlight floods into the   
room, spilling over the floor, and casting a white light on the walls.   
She walks over to him and he turns his face to hers, his handsome   
features glowing from the soft light. He looks down at her angelic face   
and is overcome with the desire to kiss her, remembering how they had   
kissed earlier that day for the first time. He leans down and lets his   
lips meet hers, her sweet smell and the feeling of her lips against his   
taking over his senses. He feels her arms around his neck and he moves   
his hands down her back to her slim waist as he deepens the passionate   
kiss. Her heart starts to beat faster as his mouth travels down to her   
neck and she feels him sucking on it softly.  
  
He moves his face up close to hers and whispers seductively, "I want   
you, Relena...But the question is...Can I have you?"  
  
Her heart skips a few beats and she brushes her lips against his.   
"Yes...I want you too, Heero..." she whispers.  
  
He picks her up and lays her on the bed as he kisses her, and then he   
stands beside the bed and looks down at her. He pulls his shirt off over   
his head, revealing his toned upper body. She watches him and wonders if   
this is all a dream when he takes off his jeans and tosses them on the   
floor. She gets up off the bed and Heero looks at her questioningly. She   
puts a finger to his lips and pushes him down onto the bed on his back.  
  
"I get to take those off in a minute." she says, pointing to his boxers.  
  
She stands beside the bed and takes her shirt off, getting his full   
attention. She pulls down her jeans and giggles as Heero reaches out to   
grab her and she dodges him. He jumps up off the bed and chases her   
around the room as they both try not to laugh too loud. She jumps onto   
the bed and he lands ontop of her, both of them still laughing. She   
kisses his chest and teases him by tickling him right above his boxers.   
He kisses her on the stomach and then reaches around to her bra clasp.   
She feels her bra come loose and looks up at him, barely believing that   
she is doing this with him.  
  
"Heero, you are so naughty!" Relena laughs.  
  
"I know..." Heero says and laughs a fake evil, sinister laugh while he   
pulls her bra off.  
  
He runs his hands across her chest, sending chills throughout her body   
and making her moan with each touch. He moves his hands to her waist and   
puts his mouth on her left breast. He moves his mouth up to her neck   
and leaves his hands on her chest. She rolls ontop of him and moves back   
so she's sitting in front of him.   
  
"Now it's my turn." she says as she moves her hands to his boxers.  
  
She pulls them down very slowly as she moves her tongue around on his   
chest. She pulls his boxers all the way off and tosses them off of the   
bed. She loves the slight moans that he gives as his reaction as she runs  
her hand down between his legs. She kisses his neck lightly and he   
nuzzles his head against hers. He slides his hands down her back and   
pulls her underwear off. He moves to where he is just outside her   
entrance and looks down at her reassuringly. He enters her carefully and   
she winces. He starts to get off of her, but she stops him.  
  
"No, Heero...I'm OK." she says quietly and forces a small smile.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asks, looking concerned and pushing strands of her   
hair out of her eyes.  
  
She nods. He hesitates for a moment and then starts to move slowly ontop  
of her. Her pain gradually fades away and it all turns to pure pleasure.   
He balances above her so his weight isn't so much for her and he rocks   
his hips against hers. She moves ontop and grips his shoulders, and then   
moves up and down against him. He sighs and reaches up to puts his hands   
on her waist, and then rolls back ontop of her. He pulls her body up   
against his and thrusts in faster. A wave of pleasure shoots through her   
body and she moans his name, barely keeping herself from screaming it.   
She wraps her legs around his waist and pulls on the sheets, pushing   
herself up against him. He moans and presses his body down against hers,   
her breath on his neck. She digs her fingernails into his back and feels   
him throbbing inside of her. They both start breathing hard and the bed   
shakes violently as they move together. He pushes her up against the   
headboard on the bed, thrusting in and out of her quickly and barely   
keeping control of himself. He lets himself fall backwards with her   
ontop of him, both of them slick with sweat. She kisses him, their   
tongues invading eachother's mouths as they move against eachother. He   
feels them nearing climax and he rolls on top of her. He does three more   
strong thrusts when they get their climax and then release. He falls   
exhausted beside her, and she lays her head on his chest. He pulls the   
sheets up around them and puts an arm around her. Soon they fall asleep.  
  
~*Morning*~  
  
A loud knock on the door wakes Heero and Relena up at the same time and   
they jump out of bed, getting all tangled up together in the sheets.   
They both trip and Relena falls face to face ontop of Heero with the   
sheets still around them just as the door opens.   
  
"Time to get up you t-" Zechs starts and then looks down on the floor   
in shock at them. Followed by Zechs is Noin, Duo, Hilde, Trowa,   
Catherine, Quatre, Dorothy, Wufei, and Sally, who all come into the room.  
  
Heero and Relena look up at all of them wide-eyed but can't think of   
any excuses.  
  
"BUSTED!" Duo shouts and laughs. "I knew this would eventually happen!"  
  
"It's not what it looks like...." Heero says as he tries to twist his   
head around to look at all of them.  
  
"Right...and I'm really a Keebler Elf." Wufei says.  
  
Everyone turns their attention to Wufei for a second to look at him   
weird, and then they look back at the couple still on the floor.  
  
"Well, I guess if it's not what it looks like we can just pull off those  
sheets, right?" Duo says evilly and walks torward them.  
  
"Um...Well, maybe that's not such a good idea, Duo..." Relena says as he  
gets closer.  
  
"All that happened is that we got tangled up in the sheets and we tried   
to get up when you knocked on the door, and then she fell ontop of me.   
So, you perverts can just think what you want..." Heero says and glares   
at them upside down.  
  
Quatre starts laughing hysterically, and everyone turns to look at him.   
His face is red from laughing and he talks in between laughs. "Sorry...  
hahahaha..it's just...hahahaha...it's just that he looks...hahahaha...so   
funny..hahaha...glaring..hahaha...upside down!" Quatre finally gets out   
and almost falls on the floor.  
  
"You can't call us perverts, Heero, after knocking up Relena." Duo says.  
  
Zechs is standing there looking like he's about to burst out in anger   
and everybody shuts up and looks at anything but him.  
  
"So, all of my warning glares didn't work, huh?" Zechs says to Heero,   
and glares once again.  
  
"It doesn't appear that way to me!" Duo laughs. He receives a mean look   
from Zechs and he shuts up immediately.   
  
Relena buries her head in Heero's chest, trying to hide her laughing.  
  
"What is there to laugh about right now, Relena?" Zechs asks, starting   
to get angry again.  
  
"Oh, you guys, come on....Leave them alone." Catherine says.  
  
"I will never leave a certain someone on the floor alone with my sister   
again!" Zechs says.  
  
"Well, you know...It's not like all of you guys are virgins." Relena   
says, looking at her brother who glances at Noin nervously. "...Except   
for you, right brother?"  
  
"Um...Well...That's different though, we're married!" Zechs says.  
  
"You weren't married when we all stayed at that hotel after going to   
that water park!" Duo remembers.  
  
"Yeah, we could hear you all the way down the hall. I remember because   
I couldn't sleep." Trowa says, and immediately wishes he hadn't.  
  
Zechs and Noin start to blush and the two run out of the room.  
  
Duo stares at the floor thoughtfully for a few seconds and then turns   
to Wufei. "Wufei, what's a Keebler Elf?" he asks.  
  
"You know, those elves on the cookie packages." Wufei answers.  
  
"Yuck, those dudes are ugly, and scary. I hope you don't turn into one   
of those guys." Duo says and shudders.  
  
"Lets leave so they can get dressed." Sally says as she looks at the   
annoyed and tied up couple on the floor and tries not to laugh.  
  
"Oh, sorry you two. Breakfast will be ready in about ten minutes, so   
we'll see you then." Quatre says and walks out.  
  
"Yeah, try to get down there on time." Duo teases and winks at them   
before leaving.  
  
Everyone finally leaves and Heero gets untangled from the sheets and   
stands up. He looks around the room.  
  
"Relena, do you know where my clothes went?" Heero asks.  
  
"No, I can't find mine either." Relena says as she also looks around.  
  
"Oh crap...I bet I know where they are." Heero says and pulls the   
blanket around them.  
  
Heero opens the door and Duo, Hilde, Quatre, Dorothy, Trowa, Catherine,   
Wufei, and Sally fall into the room.   
  
Heero gives them all the deathglare and asks, "OK, how did you guys get   
our clothes?"  
  
"Well, they were pretty easy to get. They were thrown all over the   
room." Duo says and grins up at them and says sarcastically, "I wonder   
why..."  
  
Relena blushes many shades of red and Heero bites his bottom lip.   
  
"Just hand 'em over, dickhead." Heero says to Duo.   
  
"I would do that for you but Duo kinda threw them off the balcony."   
Trowa says.  
  
"You WHAT?" Relena says, getting wide-eyed.  
  
"I am NOT gonna go and get them like this." Heero says and pulls the   
sheet tighter around them.  
  
"Come on, be nice..." Relena pleads.  
  
"I think not." Duo says evilly and runs with the others down the hall.  
  
Heero and Relena stand there, not believing what just happened when   
suddenly Quatre and Dorothy run back down the hall to them.  
  
"I can get you two some other clothes, OK?" Quatre whispers.  
  
"Oh, could you? Thanks!" Relena says.  
  
"We feel like being nicer than the others." Dorothy says and smiles.  
  
"You're welcome. Wait here, we'll be back." Quatre says and they run   
down the hall again.  
  
A few minutes later Quatre and Dorothy come back and give them each   
their clothes and then leave. Heero and Relena both get dressed and   
Heero looks at her, his eyes suddenly getting wide.  
  
"What? Heero, what..." she says and then looks at his shirt. "Oh my   
gosh, I can't believe they did this to us!"  
  
Heero clenches his teeth together and looks at her shirt again which   
says: I did it with Heero Yuy last night!  
  
Relena looks at his shirt which says: I did it with Relena Peacecraft   
last night!  
  
"What now? We can't go out there wearing this!" Heero says.  
  
"I don't know...Hey, we could wear them inside-out." Relena says.  
  
"OK, better than wearing no shirt down there. I'm too hungry to stay up   
here forever." he says and pulls his shirt off. He watches Relena take   
her shirt off and he grins at her and bends down to kiss her neck. She   
gives him a playful whack on the butt and says, "No way, they'll know   
something's up if we keep them waiting any longer."  
  
They put their shirts on inside-out and go downstairs to the dining   
room where everyone is eating breakfast already. As soon as they enter,   
the room is filled with giggles and loud laughing.  
  
Heero and Relena sit down and Duo holds out a bowl of meatballs torwards  
them and says, "Would you like some balls?"   
  
Both of them try not to crack up but they do and everybody ends up   
laughing until their stomachs hurt. They are so loud that five of the   
Maganacs rush into the room to see if they're all OK.  
  
As soon as the Maganacs leave with puzzled looks on their faces and   
they have all finished eating, Duo yells, "FOOD FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!" He   
tosses meatballs at Heero.  
  
Wufei throws scrambled eggs at Sally and screams, "EAT THIS, WOMAN!"  
  
Quatre stands beside the table and yells, "WE SHOULDN'T BE FIGHTING AT   
ALL!"   
  
Trowa throws a pancake that lands on Hilde's head and Heero raises the   
syrup bottle above his head and Duo looks at it in horror and screams,   
"NO! NOT AUNT JEMIMA! LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!"   
  
Relena throws a bunch of bagels above the table and they hit everybody.   
She puts her hands up in the air and yells, "SCORE!"  
  
Catherine throws bacon in Heero's direction, and as he tries to shield   
himself he falls on Relena.  
  
Duo sees Heero fall ontop of Relena and says loud enough so everyone can  
hear, "Heero, Relena! No making out in Quatre's dining room!" and laughs.  
  
"I was saving her from the bacon!" Heero says and laughs as he hurls a   
piece of sausage through the air at Duo's head, who ducks.  
  
Duo smacks Wufei over the head with a pancake and Wufei slaps Duo with   
a piece of bacon.  
  
"If you can't get them to stop fighting, join them! Ten people is better  
than nine!" Quatre says a little too excitedly as he chunks a meatball   
at Dorothy and tosses a pancake at Duo.  
  
Heero spots his new target. "Mission accepted!" he yells as he throws a   
sausage at Quatre and causes him to fall over. "Mission accomplished!"   
he shouts and goes for his next target.  
  
Quatre stands up and crams a muffin onto Heero's face, laughing like a   
wild hyena. Heero grabs a muffin too and does the same thing to Quatre,   
who yells a battle cry and dumps a bunch of scrambled eggs on him.  
  
A bunch of the Maganacs run in after hearing all the yelling and   
screaming and they gape at what they see. All five guys and five girls   
froze still as soon as the Maganacs walked in. Trowa is holding a glass   
of orange juice over Wufei's head, who is holding a sausage up in the   
air aimed at Sally. Duo is under the table with all kinds of food   
covering his braid and Hilde is smashing a muffin on Relena. Heero has   
a pancake on his head and is strangling Quatre with a piece of bacon.   
Catherine has her arms full of bagels that she was about to dump on   
Dorothy. The Maganacs stare at the ten food fighters and they stare back.  
  
"Sorry...We, uh..." is all Quatre manages to get out.  
  
Rashid gives Quatre a puzzled look and says, "Don't worry about it,   
Master Quatre. You all go get yourselves cleaned up."  
  
They all leave and go to their rooms, pulling egg, bacon, sausage, and   
muffin out of their hair as they walk down the hall.  
  
Relena goes back into their room with Heero following her and she walks   
torward the bathroom and says, "Coming, Heero?"  
  
He gives her an evil grin and goes into the bathroom with her and turns   
on the shower. About fifteen minutes later they come back out of the   
bathroom in towels. They get dressed and Heero lays on the bed beside   
Relena and hugs her tightly.  
  
"You're mine, Relena. I love you." he says as he looks into her blue   
eyes.  
  
"And you're mine, Heero. I love you too." she says. She smiles to   
herself as she realizes she's finally in the arms she wants to be in   
forever.  
  
~*The End*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
How did you like it? I hope it was a good story. I'll take any comments,  
even flames, but I'm more in the mood for suggestions and compliments!   
Thanx, people! I was thinking about having a sequel to this story, let me  
know what you think.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
